Always Love You
by ermagyu
Summary: Kyuhyun hanyalah seorang namja biasa, tapi kehidupannya lah yang membuatnya menjadi sosok yang luar biasa. WONKYU FF
1. Chapter 1

**ALWAYS LOVE YOU**

**Main Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: Kyuhyun hanyalah seorang namja biasa, namun kehidupannya lah yang membuatnya menjadi sosok yang luar biasa.**

**Warning: Boyslove, typos, OOC, ide pasaran, Don't like don't read**

**Chapter 1 of ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Happy Reading-**

Brrmmm..

Suara tepuk tangan juga teriakan terdengar semakin keras seiring dengan berhentinya pengendara motor balap tersebut.

Beberapa namja dan yeoja mengerubungi si pengendara seraya bertos ria merayakan kemenangan teman mereka. Sesosok namja yang dari tadi menjadi pusat perhatian pun membuka helm yang masih melekat di kepalanya.

Manis.

Ya. Jauh dari bayangan kita tentang wajah yang sangar, ternyata namja yang tadi memenangkan balap liar itu mempunyai wajah yang manis. Sangat tidak cocok memang dengan kegiatan yang dia lakukan.

"Yakk monyet! Aku mau pulang, kemarikan uang ku!" Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu menarik uang dari tangan Eunhyuk sahabatnya. Lalu dengan kecepatan penuh dia pergi mengendarai motor besarnya yang berwarna hitam meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

"Umma.. aku pulang"

Kyuhyun memasuki rumah mungilnya sambil memanggil sang umma. Satu-satunya orang tua yang masih dia miliki. Satu-satunya orang yang menjadi alasannya hidup sampai saat ini. Ayahnya telah lama meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil yang juga membuat sang umma kehilangan kedua kakinya. Karena itulah saat ini dia harus bekerja banting tulang guna memenuhi kebutuhan mereka. Siang bekerja sebagai pelayan di Cafe dan malam sebagai pembalap liar.

"Umma... kau dimana?" panggil Kyuhyun kembali.'Di mana umma? Kenapa dia tidak menjawab panggilanku? Apa umma sudah tidur?'

Kyuhyun sudah akan kembali memanggil Ny. Cho sampai ketika sesuatu di belakang sofa kecil mereka mengejutkannya.

"Umma!" mata Kyuhyun terbelalak. Sang umma tergeletak pingsan. Oh Tuhan, Kyuhyun benar-benar merutuki dirinya yang kali ini pulang agak terlambat dari biasanya. Mungkin jika dia cepat pulang, dia bisa menjaga umma nya sehingga hal ini tidak terjadi.

Kyuhyun segera mengangkat Ny Cho ke kamarnya lalu menelpon Donghae, temannya sewaktu SMA dulu yang kini bekerja sebagai dokter.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega mendengar penjelasan Donghae mengenai umma nya. Ternyata Ny Cho hanya lelah biasa yang membuatnya terjatuh dari kursi roda dikarenakan mengantuk.

"Baiklah Kyu. Malam semakin larut. Aku harus pulang. Ingat, jaga umma mu dengan baik. Jangan bekerja terlalu keras, pikirkan juga kesehatanmu. Jangan sungkan-sungkan meminta tolong padaku jika kau kesulitan, oke?"

"Hmm.. arrasseo Hae hyung. Gomawo"

Kyuhyun menunjukkan senyum tulusnya kepada Donghae. Temannya yang satu ini memang sangat baik dan Kyuhyun beruntung memilikinya. Donghae selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik juga menolongnya dalam masalah keuangan. Terlebih lagi, Donghae selalu berusaha membantu tanpa pamrih jika ada gangguan kesehatan pada Ny Cho.

Hoahhmm.. benar kata Donghae. Malam sudah semakin larut. Sebaiknya Kyuhyun harus segera pergi tidur mempersiapkan dirinya menghadapi hari yang panjang besok. Sebelum keluar menuju kamarnya Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri untuk mengelus rambut dan mencium kening umma nya dengan lembut.

.

.

.

TBC

Minta review nya ya ^^

Gomawo


	2. Chapter 2

**ALWAYS LOVE YOU**

**Main Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: Kyuhyun hanyalah seorang namja biasa, namun kehidupannya lah yang membuatnya menjadi sosok yang luar biasa.**

**Warning: Boyslove, typos, OOC, ide pasaran, Don't like don't read**

**Chapter 2 of ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Happy Reading-**

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kafe. Memulai hari yang panjang ini dengan pekerjaannya sebagai pelayan, sebelum nanti malam dia harus kembali menggeluti balapan liar yang setia dijalaninya setahun belakangan. Apa kalian bertanya kenapa dia tidak mencari pekerjaan lain? Seperti melamar bekerja di perusahaan mungkin? Jawabannya adalah pendidikannya yang rendah. Ya, Kyuhyun hanyalah tamatan SMA. Dia tidak bisa melanjutkan pendidikannya ke bangku kuliah karena factor ekonomi. Jadi dia tidak bisa melamar pekerjaan ke perusahaan yang bisa menjamin kebutuhannya bersama sang umma. Diterima menjadi pelayan seperti ini saja Kyuhyun sudah bersyukur.

"Selamat datang tuan, anda mau pesan apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun ramah sambil mengeluarkan senyum manisnya.

"Espresso" jawab ahjussi tua yang dilayani Kyuhyun.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar tuan"

Tidak lama setelah itu Kyuhyun kembali lagi membawa sebuah nampan dengan secangkir espresso pesanan ahjussi itu.

Disaat Kyuhyun akan meletakkan cangkir ke atas meja tiba-tiba dia merasakan tangan seseorang meremas-remas bokongnya. Kyuhyun menengok ke arah ahjussi tua itu yang langsung disambut dengan senyum melecehkan.

'Ck! Ahjussi tua sialan!' Kyuhyun berdecak. Ahjussi botak ini benar-benar tidak tau malu. Tidak sadar apa kalau dia sudah bau tanah?! Kyuhyun benar-benar marah kali ini.

GREPP

"Mianhae ahjussi, sepertinya ada kejadian asusila disini. Ahh tunggu dulu sepertinya saya mengenal anda. Bukankah anda presdir Oh dari Z Corp. Saya benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana anda bisa melakukan hal seperti ini. Sangat tidak bermora!"

seorang namja tampan menggunakan jas hitam tiba-tiba menarik tangan ahjussi mesum itu dari bokong Kyuhyun sebelum dia sempat mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya.

Perkataan menusuk namja tampan itu pun membuat ahjussi mesum tadi malu sehingga dia segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi keluar café.

"Hyung, ingatkan aku untuk membatalkan kontrak kerja dengan Z Corp." katanya kepada namja yang dari tadi setia mengekorinya dibelakang-asisten-. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap namja yang tadi dia tolong.

DEG DEG DEG

'Oh Tuhan.. Namja ini manis sekali. Rambut ikal dark brown nya yang ditata rapi, kulit putih pucatnya, mata bulat yang menunjukkan tatapan polos. Dan, bibir itu.. tebal dan berwarna merah alami.. ya ampunn.. Bolehkah aku mengecupnya?'

"-an.. Tuan.. apa yang kau lihat? Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya mencoba menyadarkan namja tampan di depannya ini.

"Ahh Choi Siwon imnida"

Hmm.. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Ada apa dengan namja di depannya ini?

"mm ne.. Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Kyuhyun menerima uluran tangan namja tampan yang baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya itu.

"Mari saya antarkan ke meja anda tuan" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis membuat Siwon semakin kelimpungan.

.

.

.

Siwon membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di atas ranjang. Pekerjaannya sebagai CEO Choi Corp sungguh menguras tenaganya. Seharian ini dia hanya dihadapkan dengan berkas-berkas yang membuat kepalanya pusing.

Ahhh mata itu.. siwon sungguh tidak bisa melupakan tatapan seorang Kyuhyun, lelaki manis yang telah menarik perhatiannya di café beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dengan bermodalkan nama seorang Cho Kyuhyun, Siwon menyewa detective untuk menyelidiki semua tentang namja manis itu. Dan dua hari setelahnya dia telah mengetahui tentang namja manis itu. Mulai dari ayahnya yang telah meninggal karena kecelakaan, ibunya yang kehilangan kedua kakinya pada kecelakaan itu, sampai pekerjaan berbahayanya sebagai pembalap liar. Sungguh Siwon tidak menyangka namja manis seperti Kyuhyun bisa menggeluti pekerjaan itu setiap hari.

Siwon memejamkan mata sambil membayangkan senyuman yang pernah Kyuhyun berikan padanya. Perlahan-lahan dia pun mulai jatuh tertidur masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Brmmm Brrmm brrmmm..

Di sinilah Siwon saat ini berada. Ditengah keramaian anak muda yang menyoraki beberapa orang pembalap di lintasan illegal yang mereka buat sendiri.

Saat ini Siwon memang sedang mengikuti Kyuhyun sejak dari café tempatnya bekerja. Melihat aksi Kyuhyun di lintasan benar-benar membuat Siwon terkagum-kagum sekaligus khawatir. Kagum karena kehebatan Kyuhyun mengendarai motor besarnya sedangkan khawatir karena takut Kyuhyun celaka. Sungguh saat ini Kyuhyun mengendarai motornya dengan sangat kencang. Siwon tidak menyangka namja manis seperti Kyuhyun sanggup mengendarai motor besar yang beratnya mungkin 2 kali berat tubuhnya.

Ckitttt…..

Suara ban motor yang bergesekan dengan aspal mengalihkan perhatian Siwon. Di depan sana, Kyuhyun tengah dikerubungi oleh pendukungnya. Kali ini dia menang lagi. Semua orang bersorak bagi kemenangan Kyuhyun.

Siwon memantapkan hatinya lalu mulai berjalan mendekati kerumunan itu.

Kyuhyun melihat seseorang yang seperti pernah dilihatnya. Tapi dimana ya? Dia lupa. Namja tampan itu semakin mendekat hingga akhirnya benar-benar berada di depannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi.. Jadilah kekasihku"

.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan hal itu Siwon-ssi?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesalnya.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di taman dekat rumah Kyuhyun. Saat tadi Siwon mengatakan hal gila di depan para penggemarnya dia segera menyeret namja tampan itu pergi menjauh. Bahkan ia meninggalkan motornya di sana. Ohh semoga saja Eunhyuk sahabatnya bersedia mengantar motornya kerumah.

"Bukankah tadi sudah dengan jelas ku katakan? Jadilah kekasihku."

"Hh.. apa kau gila? Atas dasar apa aku harus jadi pacarmu?" Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Apa namja tampan dihadapannya ini mengalami kelainan jiwa? Lagipula apa-apaan kata-kata itu? Jadilah kekasihku? Itu bahkan bukan sebuah permintaan seperti yang selalu Kyuhyun bayangkan jika ada orang mengatakan cinta padanya.

"Jadilah kekasihku maka aku akan membiayai hidupmu juga umma mu."

'Mwo? Apa-apaan namja ini?'

"Aku tau appa mu sudah meninggal dan umma mu kehilangan kedua kakinya sehingga kau harus kerja keras memenuhi kebutuhan kalian. Karena itu jadilah kekasihku dan kau tidak perlu lagi pusing memikirkan bagaimana cara memenuhi kebutuhan kalian."

'd.. darimana namja ini tau tentang ku?'

" Aku menyewa detective untuk menyelidiki semua tentang mu sejak kita bertemu di kafe seminggu yang lalu"

Siwon berbicara seolah-olah mengerti akan tatapan Kyuhyun padanya.

Kyuhyun mendengus. Padahal saat Siwon menolongnya dulu dia pikir Siwon adalah orang yang baik, tapi ternyata dia salah. Bagaimana bisa Siwon mengatakan hal buruk seperti itu padanya? Kyuhyun merasa Siwon seperti meremehkan dirinya. Meremehkan kehidupannya.

"Siwon-ssi. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu dengan semua ini. Tapi asal kau tau, aku masih bisa menghidupi keluargaku dengan hasil kerja keras ku sendiri. Jadi berhentilah menyelidiki tentangku!"

Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang masih mematung. Oh sungguh Kyuhyun merasa terhina sekali dengan semua yang Siwon katakan. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mengenal apa-apa tentang Siwon kecuali namanya dan tiba-tiba saja namja itu menemuinya dan mengatakan hal menyakitkan tentang kehidupannya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

:D

**Q: Motor Kyu pinjem teman ato punya sendiri?**

**A: Motor yang di pake Kyu itu memang asli punya dia. Motornya sejenis ninja warna hitam, silahkan bayangkan sendiri Kyu pake motor itu :D wkwk**

**Q: Kyu kuliah apa gak?**

**A: di chapter ini sudah pasti dapat jawabannya kan?**

**.**

**.**

Gimana? Udah agak panjang kan? Maaf, saya udah berusaha bikin yang terbaik cuma begini lah kemampuan saya. Intinya saya masih harus banyak belajar. Maaf juga ya update nya lama banget. Terima kasih banyak buat review, follow juga fav dari kalian ^^

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Silahkan ketik di kotak review ^^

**Special thanks to:**

**Akiko Ichie, 13Kyusa, Desviana407, Mifta Cinya, LVenge, , CuttieKyu, DahsyatNyaff, MPREG Lovers, Indahesterlita, Meotmeot, Chairun, Chocosnow, Guest, Kyuna, Retnoelf, Narakim, SuJuELF, Septi, Viants, Popireza66, StellaluvSJ11, Yunacho90.**


End file.
